Como siempre había querido
by Elo99
Summary: Es un mini mini mini mini one-shot. Obviamente, Ron/Hermione. ¿que pasa cuando Hermione ya está harta de que Ron no se dé cuenta de que le gusta? Entren y descúbranlo!


**Como siempre había querido**

Luego de un largo día de clases, he salido hacia la sala común, estoy cansada y fastidiada, nada hará que cambie mi estado de ánimo… excepto tal vez una cosa; justo cuando voy entrando por la puerta del retrato me tropiezo con alguien y me hace caer, se disculpa a la vez que me ayuda a levantar, entonces te veo con claridad, veo tu cabello pelirrojo, cada una de tus pecas, pero sobre todo veo tus ojos, esos ojos azules como el mar, en los que me pierdo cada vez que te miro, esos ojos que despiden inocencia, y a la vez una valentía enorme, tus ojos me maravillan.

Después de un rato de silencio, te das cuenta de que estoy como perdida:

- Hey, Mione… ¿Qué tienes?

Salgo de mis pensamientos, te respondo que nada, que estoy bien, aunque en realidad me muero por dentro, cómo pude enamorarme de ti, cómo pude cometer tan grave error; tal vez sea por tu carácter, tan dulce y fuerte a la vez, o tal vez por esos ojos, tan azules, tan profundos, esos que me hacen soñar y volar todos los días.

En la sala común, te miro fijamente de nuevo; pero estás tan ocupado observando tu escoba que esta vez ni cuenta te das.

Después de unas horas, llegan Harry y Ginny, que ya son novios de nuevo, cómo me alegro por ellos, pero en cuanto los veo besarse recuerdo mis propios sufrimientos, recuerdo que te adoro, recuerdo que estoy contigo, pero sobre todo recuerdo que me quieres, aunque sólo cómo amiga, eso es lo que más me duele.

Al pasar unos minutos decido irme, no soporto estar más allí, demasiado dolor junto, comienzo a levantarme, pero cuando voy por las escaleras una voz me detiene, tu voz:

- ¡Hermione! Por favor no te vayas…

- De verdad Ron –como me cuesta pronunciar tu nombre- Estoy cansada y quiero irme a acostar

- ¡¡Herm!! Por favor… Soy tu amigo…-eso me da en el alma, no puedo contener las lágrimas y sin dar explicaciones salgo corriendo por las escaleras, pero no me he dado cuenta que subí por las escaleras contrarias, así que en vez de llegar a mi cuarto, he entrado en el tuyo.

Aunque ya sé que no estoy en mi habitación, me tumbo en la cama más cercana, ya no tengo fuerzas para salir. Sin darme cuenta me voy sumergiendo en el sueño, estoy en un campo fresco y suave, y de pronto me invade ese olor, tan conocido para mí, tu perfume, que poco a poco me va cubriendo, hasta sentirme en tus brazos, se siente tan bien que juraría que es real.

Poco a poco me voy despertando, aunque sin moverme, no quiero que esta sensación desaparezca, cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con otros, grandes y azules, los tuyos.

Creo que palidecí porque en un momento me acostaste de nuevo y comenzaste a abanicarme con las manos, al tiempo que decías:

- ¡¡Mione, Mione, por favor, respira Herm¡¡Herm!!

Cuando he logrado respirar, te has tranquilizado mucho; pronto me alzaste para llevarme a mi cuarto, dijiste que estaría mejor allí, yo solo asentía, confío plenamente en ti.

Me recostaste en la cama, y cuando te has levantado para irte, con una fuerza de no se donde grité:

- ¡No! Por favor, quédate conmigo…

Como por arte de magia, te devolviste y te sentaste a mi lado, nos hemos quedado mirando fijamente, miro tus ojos y tú miras los míos, suavemente nos acercamos; juntamos nuestras frentes, y poco a poco rozamos nuestros labios, primero torpemente, después fue más fluido.

Realmente no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, besándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, lentamente nos fuimos separando. Al mirarnos, sentí como el rojo subía a mis mejillas, lo que provocó que una sonrisa apareciera en tus labios; acto seguido hablaste, a la vez que me tomabas la barbilla, pues había bajado la cara:

- Mione… Quieres… ¿ser mi novia?

Por toda respuesta te dí un beso, más apasionado que el anterior, al cual correspondiste con gusto, luego de este segundo beso, fui yo la que te sonreí.

Después de eso, me has abrazado fuerte, y yo también lo he hecho, nos hemos quedado un buen rato así, hasta que nos dormimos juntos, como siempre había querido.


End file.
